The Yami no Matsuei Show!
by Margurite Williams -Fem Canada
Summary: Ask any Yami no Matsuei character any question no matter how insane it is and I won't leave this story hanging like the other ask Yami no Matsuei stories out there.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei

Hello Everyone I'm your host Hisoka Minami and this is The Yami no Matsuei Show!

Muraki: Joy...

Me: Aw! Are You not happy with this Muraki chan?

Muraki: No baka,I should have killed you quickly that night.

Me: Then why did you run away from me!

Muraki: Because I saw a Russia behind you!

Russia comes in with demonic looking eyes and carrying a lead pipe.

Russia: I would suggest you stay away from my friend...

Muraki: EEP!

Tsuzuki: Wow Muraki is afraid of a country?

Hisoka( not host) : From Hetalia- Axis Powers.

Me: Yep that's right! Anyway you can send in questions to all of the Yami no Matsuei characters including me Hisoka Kurosaki Minami the only person who Muraki tries to stay as far away from as possible!

Muraki: Then three years later you and Russia located me in Tokyo and KIDNAPPED me!

Hisoka & Tsuzuki: O.O is this even part of the intro?

Hijiri: No it isn't. Those two idiots are just arguing over something that happened three years ago.

Hisoka: Just send in your questions and we'll answer it and not leave it at the intro chapter without updating like those other ones Hisoka Kurosaki Minami saw on .

Muraki: Get me out of here and away from this maniac!

Me: See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei

Hello everyone I am back for the first episode of The Yami no Matsuei Show!

Tsuzuki: Hisoka chan, there's a question for you!

Me: Wow!A question for the author! Let's see it!* shows letter too close to camera*

Japan: Miss Kurosaki Minami, that's a little too close to the camera...

Me: Oops sorry! * backs letter where everyone can actually see it"

Me: Okay this question is from spiritmind675!

**First question: you /kid/napped /Muraki/? O.o How?**

lol-this looks like it'll be a fun read^^ 

Me: Good question! Well after Russia and I tracked him down and found out he was in Tokyo we came there and walked into the Hospital where he works at and requested that we see Dr. Muraki and then when we got to where Muraki is Russia snuck up behind him and whacked Muraki on the back of his head with his lead pipe and I tied him up with chains and ran out of the place and drove all the way to my studio!

Muraki: * Gasp* So that was why I have a memory gap of last Wednesday! Your psycho friend hit me with a lead pipe! You (censor ) ( censor) and quit activating that ( censor) Button!

Pause:

A rice ball wearing a blue sailor suit comes walking in singing a song.

Sailor suit sailor suit a rice ball idiot in a sailor suit...

Unpause:

Watari: Well that was odd... a rice ball wearing a sailor suit?

Tatsumi: I'm surrounded by idiots...

Me: Anyways see you next chapter and don't forget to read and review!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei

* * *

Me: Hello again! Welcome back to the Yami no Matsuei Show! Muraki, bring in the letter pile!

Muraki: * brings letter pile *

Me: Okay first letter is from Senorita Lucha 777!

**Question for Muraki-san:**

Do you actually like that girl from the manga or you're just using her for sex?

(snickering) 

Muraki: I actually like Ukyou and I am not using her for sex.

Me: Next letter is from LorilaneWilde!

**love these interviews so far! Question for character Hisoka (Lol anyone could  
answer Hisoka's just my favorite): I see you are now aquainted with Russia.  
have you traveled into AU spaces of any other animes? **

Hisoka: Yes in fact I have traveled into more than one like: Bleach, Hetalia- Axis Powers, Death Note,Yu Yu Hakusho, Sailor Moon, and Higurashi no Naku koro ni.

Me: Next is from spiritmind675!

**...That...is epic!XD**

Mwhahahaha-it's what he gets for being so...Muraki-ish...X3

No ques-wait*checks other questions*...It's not there! MWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!

*cough* I mean-question for Hisoka(not the hilarious host, anime Hisoka^^):  
Who's your favorite person-and /why/ & Just /how much/ do you like them?=D 

Hisoka: My favorite person is Tsuzuki even though he can be an idiot sometimes because he protects me from Muraki and is a really good friend and I like him a lot!

Tsuzuki: Aw! That's nice of you to say that about me Hisoka!

Me: Well that's all for now! See you next time on the Yami no Matsuei Show!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei

* * *

Me: Hello and welcome back the Yami no Matsuei Show!

Hisoka: We got more letters Hisoka chan.

Me: Let me see... * looks at stack of letters* Our first letter is from Senorita Lucha 777!

Hisoka: Why do we have the same reviewers every time? Can't we have someone new as well as the old reviewers?

Me: Be grateful that we even have reviewers even if it is the same people Hisoka kun! Okay here's the letter.

**To Hisoka (the character, not the host): Are you still ** at your family for  
treating you horribly because of your powers, and if so, would you want to  
kill them? **

Hisoka: why is it always me that everyone asks Tsuzuki, Watari, and Tatsumi needs questions to!

Me: You seem to be in a complaining mood today Hisoka kun, why?

Hisoka: sorry I had that dream again last night and I couldn't sleep at all after that.

Me: It's okay Hisoka kun, but you still have to answer the question. * Hugs Hisoka*

Hisoka: fine. I am still mad at them but not as much ever since I became a Guardian of Death and no I would not want to kill them it wouldn't be right.

Me: Next letter is from spiritmind675!

**Wow-all those animes? Cool!=D**

...Hmmmm...Oh!

For Tsuzuki/Hisoka(character):

What do you think of the day you met? (like the fact one of you was almost  
shot by the other, there was a 'foodfight'X3, and then losing consciousness) 

Tsuzuki: The first time Hisoka and I met was kind of scary since he mistook me for a vampire and tried to kill me, but the food fight was funny though.

Hisoka: The loosing consciousness was embarrassing for me as was when Tsuzuki and I first met since I mistook him for the vampire. * blushes*

Me: That's all for now! Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei

* * *

Hello and welcome back to the Yami no Matsuei Show!

Tatsumi:I finally get a question.

Hisoka: Finally! Anyway this letter is from spiritmind675.

**M'k-since Hisoka's tired of questions...**

To Tatsumi:

Why are you so obsessed with keeping the budget and such?

and to the Host:

How ever did you get them to agree to this?X3 

Tatsumi: Because I actually know how to handle money and money is very important to me.

Me: Tatsumi, is it because you are obsessed with money?

Tatsumi: * grins*

Me: I also got a question. Yay! So how did I get them to do this show you ask? Well while most volunteered when I asked them like Tsuzuki, Watari, and Hijiri while I had to blackmail Tatsumi, Hisoka, and Terazuma to do this and you already know that I Kidnapped Muraki. I forced him ( Muraki: against my will!) to do this show! Russia helped me on the forcing part!

Muraki: Like threatening me by holding Saki's head hostage!

Tsuzuki: O.O You held Muraki's stepbrother's head hostage?

Muraki: Yes she did. How did you know that Saki is my stepbrother?

Tsuzuki: I heard it in Shion University's underground lab when I was in suicide mode.

Hisoka: That's just like Hisoka chan to torture Muraki.

Muraki: * Cries in a very ooc way*

Nagare Kurosaki: * sigh*

Me: Wow! Mr. Kurosaki, I didn't know you would actually come to answer questions to?

Nagare Kurosaki: Miya san made me come here.

Me: Well that's all for now! Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 4 missing Part

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei

* * *

Hello and welcome back to the Yami no Matsuei Show!

Hijiri: Hisoka chan, we finally got a new reviewer!

Me: Really? Hisoka kun, we finally got one new reviewer so you can't complain anymore!

Hisoka: Finally.

Muraki: The letter is from I'm Nova.

**Hi! Your story is great!**

To Tsuzuki-kun...I know I'm being mean, but what would you choose between  
Hisoka and cinnabon? 

Tsuzuki: Uh... It's so hard to choose... I would choose Hisoka! If I had another option I would choose both Hisoka and cinnabon!

A/N: I forgot I had this and then I used another document to type the other question forgetting I had this one so this is a missing part from chapter 4. Sorry and since I already sent out the story alerts for those who alerted me I am sorry!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei

* * *

Hello and welcome back to the Yami no Matsuei Show!

Watari: The first question is from Senorita Lucha 777!

**This story is hilarious!  
**  
**My question is to Watari-san:**

If you had a **theme song****, would you consider "She Blinded Me With Science" by  
****Thomas Dolby**** your theme song (Seeing as you're obsessed with science)? **

Me: I listened to that song and I think it is pretty good right Watari?

Watari: Yes and I would probably consider this my theme song!

003: * nods*

Me: Muraki can you do me a favor?

Muraki: Ok what is it you want?

Me: Would you babysit my pet while I go to the Carnival on Friday?

Muraki: Sure may I ask what kid of pet you have?

Me: Sure let me show you!

*A few minutes later*

Muraki: No No No and no!

Me: Come back Muraki, you promised to babysit my pet!

Muraki: I agreed to babysit a normal pet not Slifer the Sky Dragon!

Watari: What's going on here?

Me: While you were answering the question I asked Muraki to babysit my pet and he agreed,but now he doesn't want to!

Watari: Muraki, is this true?"

Muraki: I agreed to babysit a normal animal not the Egyptian God Slifer the Sky Dragon from Yu-Gi-Oh!

Watari: O.O Slifer the Sky Dragon?

Me: Yes Slifer the Sky Dragon is my pet!

Watari: How are you able to fit that thing in your house Hisoka chan?

Me: I have my ways...

Hisoka: Hisoka chan, your oc Muraki Shizu called and said that she is coming over.

Me: She is? Looks like we are going to have a special guest coming next chapter!

Tsuzuki: You can see Hisoka chan's oc in her profile it's her avatar!

Me: Read and Review!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei I only own my guest star Muraki Shizu who is my oc

* * *

Me: Hello and welcome back to the Yami no Matsuei Show! Today we have a special guest.

Shizu: Hello everyone, I'm Muraki Shizu! I'm Hisoka chan's oc!

Muraki: She's as crazy as that Hisoka girl...

Shizu: What was that brother? * points Rena Ryugu's cleaver at Muraki*

Muraki: Gah! Don't point that "thing" at me!

Watari: I got a question again!

Tatsumi: The letter is from spiritmind675.

**Now now, he /did/ promise-I recall seeing no claims of a 'normal' pet  
anywhere^_^**

Hmmm...lets see...To Watari then:

Why do you think a gender changing potion would help understand females? 

Shizu: Hi spiritmind675! Nice to meet you! * waves hand in a wild manner*

Watari: I wanted to know-

Me: Hisoka, you must start answering questions again I only have one reviewer now!

Hisoka: Why?

Me: You are making me lose reviewers that's why!

Watari: Why me? Why do I always get interrupted? * cries*

Shizu: There, there Watari kun, it's okay!* hugs Watari with cleaver still in hand*

Watari: * looks at cleaver uneasily* I would appreciate it if you would put down the cleaver miss Muraki.

Hisoka: Fine I'll answer questions again happy?

Me: Very! Maybe I'll even get the other reviewers back!

Tatsumi: You can continue now Watari.

Watari: I wanted to know how it is like to be a woman and so I can understand them better.

Shizu: Watari kun, I already beaten you by making a gender changing potion before you!

Watari: WHAT! When!

Shizu: About a year ago!

Watari: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: That's all for now! Read and review!

Shizu: Guess what Hisoka chan, I think I am going to stay here!

Me: Yay I get a co- host!

Me and Shizu: Happy early Fourth of July!


	9. Chapter 8 Help! Need MORE reviewers!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei I only own my oc Muraki Shizu my co- host!

* * *

Me: Hello and welcome back to the Yami no Matsuei Show! I'm your host Hisoka Kurosaki Minami!

Shizu: I'm Muraki Shizu your co- host! But you can call me Shi chan!

Me: Today we have a question for Shi chan!

Shizu: The letter is from spiritmind675!

**Hi!=D*waves enthusiastically!* Such a nice girl^_^**

Hmmm...How did you obtain the cleaver? 

Shizu: Aw! Thank you spiritmind675! I borrowed this cleaver from Rena Ryugu from Higurashi no Naku Koro ni!

Me: I have a question! Why won't the other reviewers review anymore? Is it because of Hisoka kun? Or is it something else because Hisoka kun is back to answering questions now and yet still no one else reviews except for spiritmind675! I need MORE reviewers!

Shizu: Did you do something to annoy Senorita Lucha 777, LorilaneWilde, and I'm Nova?

Me: That's the problem Shi chan, I don't know what I did!

Me: Read and review please anyone old and new!*goes into corner and cries*


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei I only own my oc Muraki Shizu my co-host.

* * *

Me: Hello I'm Hisoka Kurosaki Minami!

Shizu: And I'm Muraki Shizu!

Both: This is The Yami no Matsuei Show!

Me: Today we have a new reviewer.

Shizu: This letter is from CutieKitty69!

**Hi there *waves to everyone*!**

Tsuzuki, Hisoka! I love you guys(^_^)You are so awesome! Here is my question  
and it is to all if the shinigami: If you could spend one day alive again what  
would you do? Oh, and Tsuzuki, the answer "eating" doesn't count! *giggles* 

Tsuzuki: I would go on a one day vacation away from Meifu!

Hisoka: Go on a date with Muraki's sister Shizu.

Shizu: Yay! You finally agreed to go out with me for once!

Hisoka: That's because you don't sexually harass me and terrorize Tsuzuki like your older brother does!

Hisoka: And... you're nice.

Shizu: Aw!* hugs Hisoka*

Muraki: Bouya...

Shizu: Stay away from the one I love brother!* Eyes glow red with cleaver in hand*

Hisoka: * Smiles*

Muraki: * backs away slowly* No! Don't use the cleaver on me!

Tsuzuki: You scared Muraki? * laughs*

Tatsumi: * sigh* Let's skip to the commercial shall we?

Commercial sequence...

Head on apply directly to the forehead... Head on apply directly to the forehead... Head on apply directly to the forehead...

End commercial sequence...

Tatsumi: Now are we ready to continue children?

Muraki, Shizu, Tsuzuki,& Hisoka: Yes Tatsumi...

Watari: I want to go to Tokyo Disneyland!

Tatsumi: Same as Tsuzuki.

Wakaba: I want to spend as much time as I can Shopping!

Terazuma: I can go with Wakaba...

Saya & Yuma: Spy on Hisoka and his date!

Shizu: Well time is almost up so read and review and don't forget to check out Hisoka chan's new story Hisoka a crossover between Yami no Matsuei and Coraline! See you next time!


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei I only own Muraki Shizu.

* * *

Me: Hi and welcome back to the Yami no Matsuei Show! I'm Hisoka Kurosaki Minami!

Shizu: I'm Muraki Shizu!

Shizu: This letter is from spiritmind675!

**hate that commercial so much...but at least here it didn't go on for like  
a full minute!=D**

Hmmm...a group questions...How about which is the scariest among you and why?  
And no you cannot all say Muraki...and if hes the first person-then the  
second^^

Me: I hate that commercial to! It's all Tatsumi's fault for airing it here on the show!

Tatsumi: My fault?

Tsuzuki:Well I was going to say Muraki, but I will have to choose Tatsumi as the scariest person here because when he's angry he's so scary!

Muraki: I'm flattered Mr. Tsuzuki, that you didn't choose me as the scariest.

Tsuzuki: You ARE scary it's just Tatsumi is even MORE scarier than you!

Muraki: I would have to say that my sister Shizu is the scariest because she keeps trying to attack me with that cleaver of hers and keep me away from the bouya and I have a second and a third the girl Hisoka because she managed to kidnap me and ruin my plans in one second no matter how elaborate they are! Russia because he keeps hitting me with that blasted lead pipe of his!

Russia: Like this? * hits Muraki with pipe*

Muraki: Ow! * glares at Russia*

Tatsumi: Tsuzuki when he gets depressed and destructive.

Watari: Tatsumi because can be very scary when angry.

Hisoka: Saya and Yuma because they keep trying to dress me up in Pink House dresses!

Nagare Kurosaki: Hello Hisoka.

Hisoka: Father? What are you doing here?

Nagare: I am a Yami no Matsuei character to son.

Hisoka: right I forgot...

Nagare: Yatanokami because he terrorizes my family.

Me: Well that's all for now! Read and Review and don't forget to check out my new story!It is in the crossover section of Yami no Matsuei. Just look under books and click on the Coraline link!


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei I only own Muraki Shizu

* * *

Me: Hello and welcome back to the Yami no Matsuei Show!

Me: Today I got a question! The letter is from spiritmind675!

**Figures he'd air something like that...Not that that's  
bad!...Just...irritating^_^**

Hmmm, very reasonable...But what about the host? Is there someone you find the  
scariest? 

Me: Well no one in Yami no Matsuei is scary and I am not afraid of Muraki or Tatsumi. I would say Light Yagami from Death Note. He has a supernatural Shinigami's notebook that can kill people just by writing their names down and knowing what they look like. Their real name and not their nick name . Besides he's trying to kill me since I told L his arch enemy ( the good guy) that he is planning to kill him. Now he is trying to kill me to get rid of the evidence and then go after L! But not to worry King Enma Daioh has agreed to protect me from big bad Light Yagami also known as Kira the Mass Murderer! Plus I brainwashed Light's self proclaimed girlfriend Misa Amane to use her own Death Note to stop Light.

Hisoka: You brainwashed the girlfriend of the person who is trying to kill you?

Hisoka: AWESOME!

Misa Amane: HI EVERYONE!

Hijiri: Oh no not the crazy stalker that is Misa Amane the dense air headed killer / model/ actress?

Me: Don't worry Hi chan, I brainwashed her! She's helping me now!

Muraki: O.O

Shizu: I helped!

Tatsumi: No comment...

Me: Well read and review! Bye for now!


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei I only own Muraki Shizu

* * *

Me: Hello and welcome back to the Yami no Matsuei show! I'm Hisoka Kurosaki Minami!

Shizu: I'm Muraki Shizu!

Me: Today's letter is from spiritmind675!

**O.o...wow...**

M'kay...lets see...Oh!

You're all in high school-and it's time to vote for titles(Most popular, most  
likely to succeed/be arrested/get knocked up, Bookworm, etc-to list a few)What  
would you say you-or anyone else-would be? Feel free to jump in Host and  
Shizu^^ 

Tsuzuki: I think Terazuma would most likely to get arrested!

Terazuma: I think that Tsuzuki would get arrested along with me!

Hisoka: Because you two keep fighting each other.

Hisoka: Tsuzuki for most likely to have a big heart.

Muraki: I think my crazy younger sister Shizu would most likely insane. I mean she's worse off than Saki!

Saki: Hello Kazutaka. * smirks*

Muraki:Saki? REVENGE!

Saki: And who might this young lady be?* looks at co-host*

Shizu: I'm your sister!* smiles as she sharpens cleaver on moving wheel*

Saki: O.O She's more insane than I am... and you? * looks at Host*

Me: Aren't you that head that Russia and I held hostage?

Saki: You held my head hostage! From whom?

Muraki: Me.

Saki: …..

Hisoka: May we continue please?

Shizu: I think Hisoka would be most popular!

Hisoka: Really Shi chan?

Shizu: Hai!

Hisoka: I also qualified for most likely to succeed and the bookworm.

Me: I think I would be most likely in a class of my own. I'm completely off the charts of High School titles!

Muraki: I disagree! You would most likely be the class clown!

Me: Guess what I am in High school after this summer I will be a senior!

Tatsumi: I would most likely to succeed as for Watari he would be most likely to blow up the science lab.

Watari: Hey! That's mean Tatsumi!

Muraki: I would most likely have the best smile.

Saya: I would be most likely the best dressed!

Yuma: That was my answer Saya! I guess I would most likely to have the prettiest eyes!

Me: Well that's all for now see you next time! Read and review!


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei I only own Muraki Shizu

* * *

Me: Hello welcome back to the Yami no Matsuei Show! I'm Hisoka Kurosaki Minami!

Shizu: And I'm Muraki Shizu!

Shizu: Today we have a letter from Nekoraven!

**haha this is awesome! a lot better than my YnM/Haruhi Suzumiya fic... So,  
Tsuzuki and Hijiri, what do you think about the ridiculous amount of graphic  
fan fiction yaoi between you and Hisoka? O.o Has anything ever actually  
happened? **

Me: She reviewed my crossover story! Yay!

Hisoka: Finally.

Tsuzuki: They're alright I guess.

Hijiri: Strange...

Tsuzuki: Nope! None of it happened at all!

Hijiri: Same as Tsuzuki. None of it actually happened it just happens in the minds of yaoi fans that's all.

Me: Well that's all for now! Read and review!

Shizu: Chapter 2 of Hisoka will be coming out sometime today!


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei I only own Muraki Shizu

* * *

Me: Hello I'm Hisoka Kurosaki Minami!

Shizu: I'm Muraki Shizu!

Both: And this is the Yami no Matsuei Show!

Me: We have a letter from spiritmind675!

**Hmm-I expected more blushing...Ah well^_^**

*stares at cat trying to figure out what she's doing...*

OH!

Which pet would you prefer? Cat or dog? Or neither(fish, bird, reptile, etc)?

...LOL AND NOW FOR A TWILIGHT QUESTION...stupid BK commercial...X3

Team Edward? Or Jacob? or neither?(personally I like Jasper, he's kick-** and  
not half as whiny and/or emo as the other's)^^ 

Me: I like cats!

Shizu: Cats.

Tsuzuki: Dogs!

Hisoka: Fish.

Muraki: dog.

Tatsumi: Birds.

Watari: Birds.

003: hoot!

Saya: Cats!

Yuma: ferrets!

Me: I'm not really into Twilight and I really don't care for vampire romance or so...

Hisoka: Neither.

Me: Right neither.

Everyone else: Neither!

Light Yagami: Hey you, prepare to die of a heart attack! * insert evil Kira Laugh*

Me: Eek! Muraki, save me!* hides behind Muraki*

Hisoka: O.O not you...

Light: Hello Hisoka Kurosaki long time no see.

Hisoka: Where's that idiot of a shinigami Ryuk?

Light: back at the house. He's on apple withdrawal again since I banned him from having any because he lost Misa.

Misa: Light Save me! Hikari chan's nicer than than this girl!

Light: My sister is nice? Not to me!

Me: How did you break my spell you brainless ditz?

Hikari Yagami: That's not nice Hisoka chan! *Takes out Dimension Staff *

Hikari Yagami: Starlight Surprise! * whirlwind of bright yellow stars burst from the magic Staff *

Me: Come forth...Suzaku! Explode!* Phoenix Shikigami appears and deflects Hikari's Starlight.

Shizu: Hikari Yagami is one of Hisoka chan's Death Note ocs! That name also used to be her user name before she changed it to Hisoka Kurosaki Minami! Hisoka chan can also borrow Tsuzuki's 12 Shiki whenever she wishes including Kurikara the only Shiki that Tsuzuki couldn't catch. He only appears in the Manga.

Light: I'm never going to get a chance to kill that idiot aren't I?

Shizu: You will not kill Hisoka chan! Even if you get the chance to I Muraki Shizu will Kill you and curse you!

Hisoka: Like what Muraki did to me.

Me: That's all for now! Read and review! Oh! For those of you who don't know Death Note go onto You Tube and type in Light Yagami's laugh and find that shows his original laugh not the new LOL one with the weird chipmunk laugh.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei I only own Muraki Shizu

* * *

Me: Welcome back to the Yami no Matsuei Show! I'm Hisoka Kurosaki Minami the host who is surprisingly still alive even after Kira- Light Yagami tried to write my name down in his supernatural Death Note!

Me: Wait a minute... I just realized that he can't kill me since he doesn't know my real name!

Nagare Kurosaki: You just realized this NOW?

Me: * Nods slowly*

Me: Yeah... The first Letter is from Nekoraven.

**Hm... question for full cast: If you were all part of the Sailor Senshi Team/  
Sailor Moon cast, who would be who? Hm... seeing Hisoka in Sailor Moon cosplay  
would be entertaining... (gets out fan art drawing set) **

Tsuzuki: I think Sailor Moon for me because I'm the main character in Yami no Matsuei!

Muraki: If you're Sailor Moon then I would be Tuxedo Mask Mr. Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki: No you're not YOU would be the evil Queen Beryl.

Muraki: I'm hurt Mr. Tsuzuki, my sister Shizu would be Beryl.

Shizu: Since when was I in this discussion?

Muraki: Since now.

Shizu: I'm an oc not a real Yami no Matsuei character!

Tsuzuki :Hisoka kun will probably be Sailor Uranus or Jupiter based on his attitude.

Hisoka: What!

Tatsumi: I would be Pluto.

Watari: I would be Venus! Although bon is also a good candidate to be Venus to since he looks like a girl and all.

Hisoka: Grrr... Next question!

Shizu: The next letter is from spiritmind675!

**Hmm-I like dogs, but cats are nice^^...'cept mine, she's out to get meO.o**

I know-the story gets old after awhile-but that stupid commercial played ALL  
DAY*headdesk*

Alright-next question-one I hath yet to get an answer to!

Where is Waldo?XD(sorryihadtoask) 

Tsuzuki: I don't know...

Hisoka: Everywhere.

Tatsumi: what Kurosaki kun said.

Me: Where's everyone else?

Hisoka: Other than Tsuzuki, Tatsumi, and you everyone else, being dumb enough went out to find Waldo despite realizing that he is a character some book.

Me: The next letter is from I'm Nova!

**Hi! sorry for having been silent so long, but real life is a **. And now, onto  
the questions...**

1)to Terazuma: is your shikigami making sure you don't cheat on Wakaba?

2)To Nagare-san: I know some names are unisex in Japan, but what kind of an  
idea was it to name brother and sister (albeit dead) the same? Did you like  
the name that much? (I'm not saying I dislike it, Hisoka-kun, Hisoka-chan!)

3)To Hisoka-kun: your family was possessed by a snake and you're going after a  
dragon shikigami...do you think you hereditated an affinity with reptiles? 

Shizu: There finally back!

Saya: I can't find Waldo!

Terazuma: It's your fault Saya, you dragged us out there to find some book character!

Me: Terazuma, you have a question!

Terazuma: I do? Okay let me answer it.

Terazuma: I'm not too sure but I guess so.

Nagare: I named him after his sister because I thought it would ease my pain on having to find out that Hisoka chan was dead...

Hisoka: My family is possessed by a snake? How come I didn't know that?

Nagare: I kept the secret from you because I didn't want you to bare the family curse.

Hisoka: So you locked me in an underground basement not just because of my empathy!

Hisoka: Yes I think so. I guess it does run in the family.

Me: Okay I that's all for now see you next time on the Yami no Matsuei Show!


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei I only own Muraki Shizu

* * *

Me: Hello and welcome back to the Yami no Matsuei Show!

Shizu: Sorry for the wait Hisoka chan was busy with a lot of things lately and recently discovered that she couldn't see too well.

Me: Like menus on the wall in Subway so I decided to get my eyes checked so I went to Wal Mart's Vision Center to get an eye test and it turned out that I needed a new prescription so I went back out and chose this really awesome eyeglass frame that is brown and blue and it really looked so good on me and made my eyes pop. It was way better than my old glasses witch was plain and light orange.

Shizu: She had to wait two weeks just to get them because the people up in Nashville Tennessee messed up on one of the lenses and had to reorder it and re cut it the correct way.

Me: My old glasses was also ruining my sight so I didn't want to write until I get my new ones and now that I finally have them I can write without being afraid that my eyeglasses are ruining my sight whenever I wear them!

Shizu: Now the explanation is over with shall we get started Hisoka chan?

Me: Sure! This letter is from spiritmind675!

**Drat! I have yet to find him...but I did find his son Wade...though how he is  
his son eludes me seeing as when I drew him he came out with blonde hair and  
purple eyes...**

ANYWAYS...

If you could go to anyplace in the world for a vacations-where would it be and  
why? 

Me: Blond hair and purple eyes? Do you think he might be a look alike of Tamaki Suoh from Ouran High School Host Club?

Tamaki: Were you talking about me Hisoka chan?

Me: When did you get here Tamaki san?

Tamaki: I transported myself from Ouran High School Dimension!

Me: Okay! Well then Tamaki, you can watch my show!

Shizu: Okay! Hisoka kun you start!

Hisoka: I would like to go Hawaii so I can relax without having to deal with Muraki every other day.

Tsuzuki: I would go to Mexico to see all of those historic ruins.

Watari: I would go to China to and tour the The Great Wall of China!

Tatsumi: I would like to go back to Kyoto and look at all the sites.

Me: I would like to go to Japan and go shop at all of the Manga stores there and visit the studio were they produce anime!

Shizu: I would like to go to London to tour the Tower of London because it is haunted! Also I can use my cleaver to scare random passer-byes!* laughs insanely*

Tsuzuki: Hisoka, what do you see in this girl anyway? * looking scared*

Muraki: * sigh* I swear my sister gets even more inane everyday... I would like to go Meifu to see Mr. Tsuzuki.

Tamaki: I would like to go to the beach with Haruhi chan!

Me: Tamaki, this is for Yami no Matsuei characters and Shizu and I not you.

Me: Hey I got a great idea I should make and Ask the Host Club fanfic for Ouran High School Host Club!* Goes and types up intro*

Oriya: Muraki, there you are! I have been looking everywhere for you! Why are you at Kamakura Village's Starlight Studio of all places!

Muraki: Ask the female Hisoka and her insane country accomplice Russia!

Oriya: There's a female Hisoka? Where!* Frantically searching around*

Me: Here!

Oriya: Oh! How ever did you find Muraki?

Me: I tracked him down and kidnapped him!

Oriya: O.0 you actually kidnapped him that easily without him killing you?

Me: Yep! Oriya, now that you are here how about answering the question above!

Oriya: * looks up* I would go to Hinamizawa to look at all the calming scenery.

Me: * whispers to Muraki* Should we tell him that village is cursed?

Muraki: * whispers back* No I think we just let him find out for himself.

Hisoka: That's just mean.

Muraki: Well that it for now so read and review.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei I only own Muraki Shizu

* * *

Me: Welcome back to the Yami no Matsuei Show! I'm Hisoka Kurosaki Minami!

Shizu: I'm Muraki Shizu!

Me: This letter is from spiritmind675!

**...*googles him***

Hmmm...Kinda...Wade has darker hair and different clothing...and is drawn in  
my not so epic style...

Anyways...Good answers!

Now-pick 5 things to take to an island-and why would you take them? 

Tsuzuki: 1. Food because so I can eat when I get hungry

Clothes so I can change them when they get dirty

Camping equipment so I could have some sort of shelter

An I pod so I could listen to it when I get bored

I don't know!

Me: You can bring my pet Slifer the Sky Dragon!

Tsuzuki: Um...

Muraki: Say no to this psycho! * remembers when he met Slifer*

Muraki: Bad times... Bad times...

Me: Come on Muraki, it wasn't that bad was it?

Muraki: It _was_ bad Hisoka the crazy, that dragon of yours pounced on me and drooled all over me!

Me: Slifer just wanted to play with you ( think of that dinosaur from the movie Night in the Museum)

Tsuzuki: O.O you have a pet dragon Hisoka chan?

Me: Yes he's just like a big puppy dog!

Hisoka: Slifer's a good dragon.

Muraki: Did the crazy Hisoka told you to say that to me? * suspicious *

Hisoka: No.

Tsuzuki: Well let's move on now shall we?

Hisoka: 1. books to keep me occupied

clothes so I can change.

3.a food guide so I can find which berries and mushrooms are edible to eat on the island.

Me: Due to not having anymore ideas on the 5 things to take on an island this question will have to remain unfinished Sorry!(Stupid writer's block...)

Watari: Okay... next we have theAkuRokuFaNaTiC!

**This is funny!**

Question for 'Soka-chan! If you had to kiss any of the characters, who would  
it be? 

Me: She's talking about me right?

Tsuzuki: I guess since everyone calls you Hisoka chan that means she does mean you!

Me: Okay! Well if I had to kiss any of the characters I would choose Watari!

Watari: O.O Really?

Me: Yes!

Watari: Finally someone likes me! Not many girls like me for some reason they only focus on Tsuzuki and bon and occasionally Tatsumi!

Me: Well I also like Hisoka kun and Tsuzuki as well and is currently waiting for a custom made Plushie of Watari witch I ordered on .

Me: The link is also in my profile if this does not show on this chapter.

Watari: You ordered a plushie of me?

Me: Yep!

Shizu: See you next time on the Yami no Matsuei Show!


End file.
